Fragile Hearts
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: A collection of oneshots from the series. Pairings may alter along with seasons, stories, and timeline. Please R&R. Pretty much any pairing you can think of.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the characters. This is a series of oneshots in which characters are paired with various characters and OCs from my stories. Inspired by Lacuna Coil's Albums. Please R&R!

Summary: Alexis believes that no matter what happens Aster can let go of his past, even if the scary shadows of his past are still alive. Now Aster must be taught through his feelings what destiny has in store for him.

**Swamped**

It was just another day in the life of Aster Phoenix.

His alarm clock went off, he got dressed in his suit, styled his silver locks, and checked his messages. Small smiles form on his lips at the messages from the first people in his life he had ever really called friends. The last message surprised him though.

Mainly because it was from Alexis Rhodes.

_Aster,_

_Good morning! Make sure you're up and ready by ten because I'm going to be dropping by._

_See ya then,_

_Alexis_

His ice sapphire blue eyes found the clock and it was a quarter to ten. At ten on the nose, a knock came from the door, and Aster opened it to find the lovely dark blonde on the other side. Her sweet smile was in place and a happy gleam shone in her hazel orbs.

"Hey," She greeted with a dazzling smile. "May I come in?"

Aster nodded, "Sure, if you want."

Alexis joined Aster at the small kitchenette of the apartment. Aster had been living by himself since they graduated. Surprisingly, the pro-duelist kept in touch with everyone.

His first friends besides Sartorious.

Alexis propped her head up in her hands, "So… how've you been?"

"Good." Aster sipped his cup of tea, "You?"

"Fine."

Aster and Alexis fell into a moment of silence.

_Sigh._ "Why are you here, Lexi?" Aster finally cut to the chase.

She bit her lower lip and replied, "I'm… worried."

He raised a silver eyebrow, "Worried?"

"Yeah… Aster, you live alone, you hardly ever socialize like a normal human being, and I've never seen you settle down with a nice girl… I'm worried. Are you okay?" Alexis replied with concern.

"Lexi, I'm fine." Aster tried to reassure her. "I'm a pro-duelist and athlete, I have tons of fangirls, so socializing and having a girlfriend is one of the least of my concerns because I don't want to be glomped to death, and I like my privacy. I'm absolutely fine, Alexis."

Her hazel eyes met his, "You don't look it. You look like you haven't been sleeping right."

Aster reached over and gently gripped Alexis' manicured hand, "I just have nightmares sometimes. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." He smiled in spite of himself, "But thank you for being concerned about my well being."

Alexis looked around, "You're swamped with work too." She added. "When was the last time you just hung out with a friend and had some fun?"

"It's been so long I can't remember." Aster chuckled. His blue eyes danced as he got an idea, "Hey, Lexi, would you mind staying the day?"

Alexis beamed, "Of course not! We can watch movies and I can make you dinner!"

Aster frowned at the last bit, "Y-You don't have to do that…"

"Oh, but I want to! When was the last time you had a nice home cooked meal?" the dark blonde responded.

"Dunno."

"See?"

"Lex… I…"

She leaned over and silenced him with her forefinger, "You can thank me later, 'kay? Right now let's get you to unwind some. You look stressed and tired." Alexis winked before leading Aster towards the couch and forcing him to sit down. Subconsciously, she started to clean up a bit, Aster watching her with a raised eyebrow again. She paused when she noticed him staring, "What?"

"You're doing it again." He said simply, his left eye twitching somewhat.

"Doing what?" Alexis looked down and realized she was cleaning without permission again. "Oh… hehe. Sorry." She dropped the shoes and magazine she was holding.

Alexis watched Aster flip the TV onto a LOTR movie. While watching Frodo and Sam, he suddenly felt Alexis massaging his shoulders, which caused him to jump slightly and jerk out of her grip.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Aster exclaimed.

"You're so tense." Alexis replied, easing him back, and massaging his shoulders again. "You seriously need to stop getting so worked up Aster. It's not healthy."

Aster felt himself relax at Alexis' touch. After a few seconds, he mentally slapped himself, a blush forming on his face. He couldn't let his mind wander like that again.

"Tell me about the nightmares…" Alexis whispered suddenly.

"Lexi…" Aster replied uncertainly.

"Please?"

He leaned back to see her pleading hazel orbs, "Oh alright…" _Sigh_. "They're mainly about my friends being taken away like my dad was. I try and try but no matter what I can't save you guys. But the one that haunts me the most is the one where… the one where…"

Alexis paused when she noticed tears starting to slip down Aster's face.

Tears of fear and loss.

Of agony and turmoil.

"Where what, Aster?" Alexis urged.

"Where you get hurt before my eyes and I can do nothing to save and protect you." Aster choked out. "Where you are taken far away from me just when I'm about to confess my secret."

"Secret?"

Alexis' heart was pounding in anticipation.

Aster blushed and looked down, "Now's not the right time. Forget I said anything."

And Alexis obeyed his wishes.

_Later that Evening_

"You really outdid yourself, Lexi." Aster blinked in astonishment at the meal before them.

"Why thank you, Mr. Phoenix." Alexis laughed in reply as she took her seat. "_Bon appetite_."

Halfway through their meal, Aster put down his utensils, and looked at Alexis from across the table. She paused in her chewing and swallowed.

"Is there something on my face?" Alexis joked.

"Alexis, earlier you said you wanted to see me settle down with a nice girl. So why haven't _you_ settled down with a nice guy?" Aster asked.

A somber expression spread across Alexis' face. Aster bit his lip and then whispered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's not that. It's just that I… the guy I want to settle down with doesn't even know about my feelings for him is all." Alexis whispered back. "You didn't do anything wrong."

They finished the meal in silence. Aster and Alexis then settled down together on the couch to enjoy a movie together. Yawning slightly, Alexis instinctively leaned on Aster, and nodded off to sleep. Blushing, the silver haired youth then ran a hand through her long dark blonde locks, and nodded off to sleep as well.

The nightmares consumed him again…

"ALEXIS!"

Aster woke up after screaming and landing hard on the floor. Alexis had jerked awake at the sound of her name being screamed and immediately helped Aster back onto the couch. He was in a cold sweat, his body trembling, his heart pounding, his face flushed, and fear, agony, and tears in his eyes.

"Hush now. I'm here." Alexis coaxed, holding Aster close.

"Alexis… Alexis…"

All he could say was that one word.

That one name that meant everything to him.

He had been taught through his feelings not to let her go.

"Alexis…"

"Shh…"

Her comfort was warm and tender.

Especially when Alexis kissed Aster comfortingly on the lips.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. No one's going to hurt me, Aster." She reassured, before tenderly kissing him again and again between reassurements.

Soon Aster's fear faded.

"Alexis…" He said one final time.

"Are you alright now?" Alexis asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Yes." Aster whispered. "I want to tell you something."

"Yes, Aster?" Alexis replied.

Lightly pressing his mouth to hers, he then confessed, "My secret is the love I harbor for you."

Tears filled her eyes, "You mean that?"

"Yeah."

Alexis threw her arms around him, "Oh, Aster, I love you too!"

"You do?" Aster blinked before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wow…"

"I've been waiting for you, Aster." Alexis confessed.

"I'm sorry I was so swamped to realize that…"

**The End**

A/N: Aw… so much fluffiness! Please R&R!

Aster x Alexis 4-Ever!!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
